Letters Contain Few Words, But Alot Of Soul
by Rutteroolz
Summary: Heyaaaaaaaaaaaa! Hermione is oblivious to how someone feels.
1. 1

My second fic! I love this coupling!

**Love Letter**

To Hermione,

I'm writing this to let you know, that I love you.  
This might come as a shock, but it's true. Every time I see you, my stomach flips.  
I suddenly feel like I don't need to breathe anymore.  
That, as long as you're there, I'm complete.  
It may sound like something I would never admit, but Hermione you're an exception.  
I love you so much.  
Please, read all of this, rather than throw this away.  
It would hurt me so much if you didn't read this.  
I'm putting so much into it, the least you can do is accept how I feel.  
I do realise that you don't feel the same way though.  
That's why I'm slipping this into your jacket pocket while you dance with my brother.  
It's your wedding day, everyone's happy, but not me.  
I never used to believe in love at first sight, but then I saw you.  
Your long brown hair, your chocolate brown eyes.  
I fell hard.  
When I first saw you on that train, I could barely speak.  
My friends thought I was mental, to think I was in love within seconds, but I knew.  
It was obvious.  
The way you laughed filled me with joy.  
The way you smiled filled me with hope.  
This may sound corny, and you may think it's a prank, but I would never do this to you.  
Think of all the times I helped you when you were lost, I joined your S.P.E.W. thing as well.  
Under force, yes but I joined it and that must count for something!  
Anyway, I just wanted you to know before you moved to America with Ron.  
Have a happy life.

With love,

Fred x

Please review!

Rutteroolz x


	2. 2

Well, I shouldn't really be updating, because barely anyone reviewed! But, I'm so nice!

Review replies!

FlairVerona: Thanks! Is this classed as soon?

Queen-of-monkey-magic: I wasn't planning on making it a one-shot, but maybe I will to torture you! Mwahahaha! Nah, I won't. Thanks for the other review by the way! I really appreciate it.

**Letters Contain Few Words, But A lot Of Soul**

I was sat in the back room of the shop, moping as usual. It's all I had done since yesterday. I mean, what would you do if your brother just left the country with the woman you loved. It was pure hell. George knew all about it, due to me being sloshed one night. In a way, it was better that he knew, because he could make up excuses for me but it also embarrassed me that I couldn't get the girl he wanted when George was married to Alicia and was going to be a father in July. I was so depressed. I could still remember the day I first found out about the Ron/Hermione couple. Everyone thought it was great, they were made for each other. What do they know.

**FLASHBACK**

I was sat in the living room, listening to one of mums lectures about how we were an example to Ron and Ginny and how we shouldn't put fake bombs in muggle offices, especially if they're called parliament, when Ron burst in with Hermione behind him. He was as red as a tomato.

"We're going out!" He cried, like it was the best thing in the world. I felt myself pale, then I patted him on the back and went up to my room to 'plot'.

**END FLASHBACK**

I thought I'd never smile again. Then they got engaged and I knew I'd blown my chances. Now, all I ever do is sit in the back room, contemplating what we could have been like. All I do is eat sleep and think. I reckon George is beginning to get mad, but oh well, if he kicks me out, I'll just live on the streets till I die. It wouldn't make me feel any worse than I do now. As if feeling pathetic isn't enough, I feel guilty too. For wanting to take Ron's wife away and thinking, if she loved me too, but didn't think I felt the same way, because I never said anything, I could have ruined her future. How pathetic. I need to deal with this head on. Not mope about. I'm going to America to see her ASAP.

Please review!

Rutteroolz x

P.S. sorry if its a bit short. next 1 will be longer!


	3. 3

Sorry for the long update! I was in Carlisle.

**Review replies!**

Lizzieangel90: It's the best coupling in the world! I'm glad you feel bad for Fred, that's the point! Lol yey! My story's a success!

FlairVerona: You review my stories a lot… thank you! Sorry it was short, I'll try and make them longer k? As long as you keep reviewing! lol

Queen-of-monkey-magic: Aww, it is isn't it? That does mean you like it though, right? Thanks for the review!

Blonk: Awww, I'll arrange the wedding lol. You're mate sounds nice lol. Glad you like it!

Cantatedomino: thanks, I'm glad and I will!

Sandiwandi: I don't mind swearing, and you'll have to wait and see…..

Sandiwandi: You sound very excited! Your review is one of the nicest ever! 'this is one heck of a story I wont miss…' awww thanks so much! I'll update lots!

**Letters contain few words, but a lot of soul**

My heads spinning. What am I supposed to do? I'm supposed to be really happy. It's my wedding day! But instead, I feel sick and I can't decide whether I've made the biggest mistake of my life or not. I mean, I love Ron, but now, I can't tell if I'm in love or I just love him. There's a big difference. The reason I'm so confused, is because of this stupid letter I got. It's from Fred. Half of me didn't want him to send it, because before, I was perfectly happy with Ron. But the other half, is glad he sent it because now, I'm not so sure. He told me that he loved me in the letter. He said so many beautiful things about me. Ron has only ever said 'You look fine! Can we leave now?' But I'm married to him! What was I thinking? Ron doesn't love me. Right now, we're on our way to our honeymoon. Yes, we're on a plane. To Barbados. Then, after a week there, we're moving to America. Forever. I don't even remember why I agreed to that. I love it back in England. I want to cry. But I can't because Ron is right next to me. He hasn't seen the letter and I hope he never will. He was really scary when he got jealous of Krum back in 5th year, and we weren't even going out! If he read the letter, he might kill Fred! I'm in so deep. I wish I could go back in time and say no when Ron asked me if I'd marry him. But then, I'd feel really bad. Ok, I'd go back to when he asked me out, then I'd say no. Wait, I'd feel bad then too! I'm so confused! Is that why I'm married to Ron? Because, I'd feel really bad if I didn't? Oh God, I did. I'm such an idiot. Great, now I am crying. Ron hasn't even noticed. I've ruined my life. How could I do this to myself? I'm 25 and my life is over! How could I be so stupid? How could I just throw my life away, like that? I could be having a perfect life with Fred right now. But instead, I'm sat in a plane, crying my eyes out with Ron, my husband, and he hasn't even noticed, while I try and work out how to end our pitiful marriage without hurting his feelings or him killing Fred. I need to get out of this. What excuse could I use? I don't love him? He'd never speak to me again. I made a mistake? He'd kill me. I'm in love with his brother? He'd kill Fred. It's official. I'm in a lose, lose situation. I wish I could talk to Fred. He'd know what to do. He's great like that. He's completely unpredictable, but he's kind and sensitive at the same time. He has a great sense of humour and once, I even caught him staring at me. So he loves me. He loves me. I love him. I need to see him. I went on a date with him once. He was bored. I was bored, so we went out. We had a great time. Actually, looking back, it was the best date I've ever been on. But we didn't continue because Ron asked me out the next day. And I hadn't considered us as boyfriend and girlfriend. Fred and I, I mean. I wish I had now. I need to go home. And get a divorce, one way or another. Fred, I love you.

Review please

Rutteroolz x


	4. 4

**Review replies!**

Cantatedomino: your thanking me? That's a first! Thanks though! I read your story, and I did review it! It's great!

**Letters Contain Few Words, But A lot Of Soul**

Stupid Fred. He's so stupid. I hate him for doing this to her, though I can sort of understand why he did it. I mean he is my twin, so of course I can, but… Ron won't like what he's got himself into. Wait, does that mean it's Ron's fault? Oh, I'm so confused! I wish I wasn't involved, but Fred had to tell someone. He loves Hermione so much, but she married Ron. How stupid is she? Ron doesn't love her. He just thinks he does, because he's never known any other girl for so long, and he thinks it's love. But in his stupidity, he's messed up the feelings of Fred and Hermione. They know they love each other, but they don't know what to do about it. I don't even think Hermione knows that Fred loves her. Unless, Fred actually gave her that letter. He put so much thought into that letter, I hope he gave it to her. It would be a shame if he didn't. Hey! Where's Fred going? Oh, he's flooing somewhere. Is he going to visit Mum? What a stupid time to visit her. Wait! WHAT DID HE SAY? He's insane! Ron will find out! What's he done? Flooing to their hotel in Barbados? How stupid can you get? Hermione will be so happy to see him, I suppose, and he does have to deal with it sooner or later, but if Ron sees him, he's as good as dead. Hang on, I'll go too! Then, if Ron goes mental, I can protect them, and get them out of there! And, I can spy on them! Wheres that muggle contraption? I'm sure I put it in the drawer… Aha! What's it called? A cam-corder? Yes! A camcorder! I can use it to get blackmail on Fred! Oh, I'm so clever! Fred, don't let Ron kill you till I get there! Oh, and make sure Hermione doesn't slap you for letting her marry Ron, that would be bad. But funny! And good blackmail!

"Paradise Haven, Barbados!"

A bit short, but nevermind

Rutteroolz x


	5. 5

**Review replies!**

Queen-of-monkey-magic: Hey! Thanks for reviewing a lot! I made this chapter because, it's quite a sad story, and I needed a comic relief chapter, if you know what I mean…. Glad you liked it!

Blonk: Hey thanks! I'm so glad you noticed! Thanks a lot!

BlackOwl892006: Wow, that was such a nice review! Thanks a million! Also, my other story, my account thingy deleted the first chappy (the authors note) so it didn't mess up anything else so don't worry lol P.S. Don't cry! It's not that good!

Amrawo: Thanks, I know they are a bit, but otherwise, they'd be less quality. So never mind! Keep reading!

Cantatedomino: I'm not gonna kill him off, but he is gonna be slightly ticked off, so keep reading! Thanks for the review too! I'm going to keep reviewing yours too.

Boarding-las: I will, unless my computer gets messed up or something, but I will try!

Sandiwandi: This ones a bit more sensitive than the other one, so I hope its ok. You review loads! Thanks!

Sandiwandi: Well, I didn't but I do know! Thanks! It means a lot to me!

**Letters Contain Few words, But a lot of Soul**

I think George is onto me. Well, duh! He did see me floo here, but I'm not sure if he was listening or not. If he was, he'll be able to make up some excuse as to why I'm not there at dinner tonight, but if he didn't, he'll probably assume I've gone to visit Mum. Yeah, course I would visit Mum, today. He's so stupid sometimes. I can't believe I'm here. I'm in corridor 4b outside room 46, and I'm slumped against a wall. Apparently, they arrived 30 minutes ago, but Hermione left to go to the beach and Ron followed her. I don't know where the beach is, so I'll just have to stay here, and wait. I wish it was easier to do this. Tell Hermione, I mean. I don't even know if she feels the same way. It's times like this when I know why I was put in Gryffindor. I have bravery at the weirdest times. For example, I can travel to Barbados, to tell the woman I love, to elope with me, but I can't sleep in the dark. I'm so odd sometimes. I hope Hermione comes back by herself. I don't want to see Ron right now. Oh God! If Ron sees me, I'm dead! What will I do? Whoop! I can't believe I just fell through the door. That means they didn't lock it. How irresponsible! Oh wait someone's coming! I'll just shut the door, and hide!

"Fred? Get your stupid little butt out here right now!" George? What's he doing here? He's going to ruin everything!

"George? Stop banging on the door and get in here right now!"

"It's open? Oh right! Smile for the camera!" Oh for God's sake, he's got the cammycorded. I can hear Ron!

"George get behind that plant! I'm hiding in the wardrobe." I jumped in, but left the door open a crack. My heart's pounding. I'm so scared but I feel like I have to do this. That's because I do. It's my fault that Hermione married someone she didn't love. She's such a kind-hearted person, I bet she said yes to him because she couldn't say no. What if she does love him though? What if I'm wrong about everything? What if I only think I love her, but I don't really? Why doesn't George put down that God-damned cammycorded? How long does it take for Ron to get in here? Oh no! He's opening the door! Oh great, now I get second thoughts about coming here. Wait… is he arguing with Hermione?

Review.. Or else lol

Rutteroolz x

P.S. Sorry it's a bit short


	6. 6

**Review replies!**

Fujutsu: Fred's always cute lol I like the story too lol Thanks for the review!

Boarding-las: Thanks! I'm gonna continue till it's finished, the only problem is, I've got my SAT's this week and my yr 9 exams, so I'll update when I can.

BlackOwl892006: Don't worry! I like cliffies, but I don't write too many, because it can annoy people lol Thanks a lot!

Sandiwandi: Doea that meen you think my stories are good? Yey! I'm so pleased! Don't stop reviewing!

Blonk: I accept your begging and am updating now.. You may get up off your knees now lol Thanks for reviewing!

Queen-of-monkey-magic: Yup, I tried real hard to find another word for camcorder.. Took me ages lol. Glad you like it!

**Letters contain few words, but a lot of soul.**

Why is Hermione being so stubborn? All I wanted to do, was get her to put down her book and go for a swim in the sea with me! Why is she so uptight? She's my wife for Christ's sake! She should do as I say! I can't believe her! Who in their right mind, sits on a beach in a long skirt and a t-shirt? When I asked her to change into her swimming costume because she'd get too hot, she told me she was too embarrassed! I was the only other one on the beach! What sort of wife gets embarrassed in front of their husbands?

Now, she's blaming me for forgetting to lock the door! Just because I had the key, doesn't mean it's my fault. If she's so bothered, she could've reminded me! God, she's such a ditz.

"Hermione! No one will have gotten in! Now, calm down and fetch me something to eat, I need to have a shower."

Now, she's shaking her head at me! How dare she refuse an order? I'm going to slap her, I swear! Wait, what's that? She's run into the bathroom and locked herself in, but she left it behind. It looks like a letter. And, it hasn't got claw marks, so it wasn't owled. Who would send her a letter? If it's from Harry, telling her to call off the wedding, he's as good as dead, I swear. Wait, I recognise the handwriting on the front. Fred? His writing has always been neater than George's. … Oh. My. God. I will kill the bloody git! How dare he try to break us up? He can't love her, she's mine!

"Hermione! When you get out of there, we are going to have a serious talk! How dare you love someone else! You'll pay for it! I swear, you will!" I will kill Fred. If Hermione dares to even look at another man I swear, I'll kill her too. Woah! Who just hit me? Hermione's still in the bathroom.

"Fred?"

Review please! It's short, but still needs love!

Rutteroolz x


	7. 7

Yeah, sorry it was so short, but you can't expect a lot of such good quality stuff lol especially when you're not paying lol

**Review Replies!**

sandiwandi: lol it's ok, I aim to please.. and I put in a cliffie because I wanted to see if I could do it... Thanks for the review!

fujutsu: I'm glad you agree with me.. great minds think alike lol Thanks for the review!

boarding-las: need for my story?... Wow, I'm so pleased! Thanks! And I tried my best, but your luck means alot!

cantatedomino: Everyone hates Ron lol Nah he's alright.. he's just a stubborn-ass, lol Thanks for the review!

amrawo: I'm updating soon! lol Glad you like it! Thanks loads!

BlackOwl892006: great-short-chapter lol Love your review! Thanks so much!

**Letters Contain Few Words, But Alot Of Soul**

How dare he do that? How dare he expect Hermione to just do whatever he says? How dare he command her? How dare he read her letter? From me! How dare he... actually I've run out of things... Nevermind! He shouldn't have done any of those things, so I hooked him. Is that bad? He looks dazed. Oh, wait, he's worked out that he's bleeding. Now he looks mad. His tempers a bit fierce. Maybe I should run. No! I must rescue Hermione! I hope George is getting this on tape, because I'll never be this brave again. Oh God. I can;t believe I was scared of the loser. He can't aim right because the blood's in his eyes. Ew, nasty! I must have hit him really hard. He's so stupid, he's left his stomach unguarded. Oh, well I'll just hit him and teach him the lesson. Why's he screaming? In rage or pain? He's so odd. I hate him. I hate him. Oh, it was rage. OW! He's just caught my face with his wedding ring! It hurts! Stupid git. He's in for it now! I can't stop hitting him! He's fighting back but he can't aim yet. It's an unfair advantage, but who cares? He's a lying idiot, and I hate him. He's catching his breath now, nows my chance! I'm knocking on the bathroom door. Why won't she answer? I've only got a few more seconds!

"HERMIONE!"

"Fred?" She's peekingout of the door. My courage's growing again, so I'll ask her.

"Do you love me?" Tearsare wellingup in her eyes and she's noddingwith a big smile on her face. I'll do it then. I'm leaning donw, and now I'm kissing her with all the love and passion I've felt for years. This is it. I've finally done it. My dream has come true. Now, she's screaming and pointing behind me. What- OW! Dirty little cheat! He can't hit me with a crowbar when I'm in the middle of a romantic reunion with his wife! Wait, that sounded wrong... Anyway! He stole her from me first! I will kill him! George is holding me back. How can I hit him if he's holding me back? It's just not possible! Why's Hermione walking up to him? Get back here! Oh he's going to kill her.

"George let go of me! I have to get him!"

"No you don't, Hermione's getting him for you." I can't believe this! She's beating him up! Wow, that girl can punch!

"Go, Hermione!" Ron's on his knees and he's crying. Loser. Ok, while he's distracted! I'll put my brilliant plan into action!

"Hermione! Come here! Quick!" She's running over. George has let go of me. I wrap her into a tight hug, and tears begin to roll down my face.

"I love you Hermione."

"I love you too." Then, after concentrating really hard, I apparated away to my house. With Hermione.

Review! Or I won't post the last few chapters, if I don't get like 10 or summat because I've worked really hard on this, and barely anyone reviews!

Rutteroolz x


	8. 8

Review Replies! Ha ha I got 12!

fujutsu: Thanks! I like it to... but obviously, I have a biased opinion lol

cantatedomino: Aw Thanks (cries) You're too kind! But thanks alot! I've never been so complimented!

PleaseExcuseTheOrneryPenguins: Wicked name! Oh and thanks a million! My reviewers are just too kind!

sandiwandi: lol oh you were right! I got 12 and I know I can always count on you lol Thank you!

AmberJupiter: I know what you mean... but it's wicked anyway lol :-P Thanks for the review!

Asterix Truly: I know I'm sorry, it's my weak spot but thanks for the review!

amrawo: lol rocks your socks Thanks! Alot of people seem to like the idea that they beat Ron lol

Li09: Thanks and I will.

queen-of-monkey-magic: thanks! Yeah I know, I rock lol

boarding-las: If you're a nut case, I'd hate to think what I am.. lol Thanks so much! I'm glad you like it.

blonk: lol It's ok and I know lol Thank you!

blackowl892006: Thanks! I'm glad I have a use lol I like to think that I make people laugh lol Yay!

greenfly: I like the way I mention that I don't get reviews and everyone reviews! It's great! Thanks for the comment too!

Letters Contain Few Words, But A lot Of Soul

Okay... that was so cool! I mean, I never thought he had it in him! Stupid loser let Ron win Hermione for so long, I thought he'd just give up! But he came back... with a vengence! I got it all on the tape thing too! I can watch it over and over again! Hahahahaha! Sorry, I'll stop laughing now, but it was so ace! I thought that part when Hermione went crazy was the best ever! I never knew she had the bottle! Oh no... Oh God... I just realised... She's still married to Ron... And Fred's taken her away... He could get arrested by the Ministry! Oh no! If he does I'll kill Ron! Why is he still crying? Can't he just, you know, be a man? He knew Hermione could never be his, that's why he proposed after 3 months of being with her. He always knew... Oh well, I'm off to watch this film now. It'l never get old. I know! I'll show it to Harry! Hahahaha. Sorry.

APPARATE

Well, now just to put it in the VCR... Hey! Whose in my house? Oh Alicia, duh!

"Alicia! You have to watch this! It's so funny!" Why does she look so mad?

"Where did you just go? I went to the shop and you weren't there," she's saying.

"Sorry, Baby, it was important," I'm protesting. Why is she being so odd? She's looking behind me now. Everyone's so weird today. Oh my God. Mum's behind me with a snitchy looking Ron.

"Shit."

Review Please! BTW I know it's short.

Rutteroolz x


	9. 9

Wow! I finally updated! And I don't want any reviews about how long it took me, just be happy that I updated ok? Ok, on with the show!

**Review Replies!**

**Greenfly**: Thanks for reviewing! Your evil grin worries me but never mind lol

**Amrawo**: If you're already gone then sorry! But thanks for the review!

**LittleOne**: Thanks for the review and she was wearing a matching white jacket… that was very pretty so it's ok. You can wear jackets to weddings, my aunty did.

**Sandiwandi**: Thanks for the review! Sorry for the HUGE update and this one is Alicia's POV.

**Kt**: Thanks so much!

**Black Flaming Heart**: Thanks a lot! I appreciate it!

**Letters Contain Few Words But A lot of Soul**

Alicia's POV

I can't believe what Ron and Molly have just told me! Fred kidnapping Hermione? Why would he even do that? I mean, I always thought he fancied her a bit, but I didn't think he would take it to such extreme levels! I can't believe George helped him either! What sort of a man does something like that? Actually, knowing the twins they probably worked out that Hermione wasn't amazingly happy with marrying Ron and they thought they would take it upon them selves to try and make things better, only to end up making it worse. George is going o be in so much trouble with Molly, I'd hate to even think about what she's going to do to Fred!

"Mum! I can explain!"

Great, George is trying to defend himself. I hope she doesn't kill him because although he doesn't think before he does anything, he's still very sweet and I do love him.

"What is there to explain? You beat Ron up while Fred kidnapped Hermione!"

"What! That's not true! Fred left Hermione a note at the wedding saying that he had feelings for her, Hermione got the note and realised she'd made a big mistake but she thought she couldn't do a thing about it, so she just went on the honeymoon. Then, Fred decided to take matters into his own hands and go and tell her himself. So, he got there and Hermione admitted that she loved him too, but Ron was there and of course he's married to her so he gets all in a stress and tries to bully Hermione. I mean really bully, he was so horrible! Er, anyway, then Fred hit him so he hit Fred and then Hermione beat Ron up and Fred and Hermione escaped and they all lived happily ever after."

"George! Be serious for one measly second! Your brother has run off with Ron's wife! Fred's in the wrong, not Ron!"

"I have it all on tape, you have to believe me!"

Woah, I actually understood all that George was saying. It makes sense really because Ron always had a temper and he does seem like he could actually bully Hermione. I guess we'll all have to watch George's tape. Ron doesn't look too keen on the idea but Molly looks like she's agreeing with it. George is putting it in now, he still has to rewind it all though. Oh wait, it's starting… is Fred hiding in a wardrobe? Right now Ron's back and bossing Hermione about all over the place. Git. So she locks herself in the bathroom, Ron finds the note and then Fred jumps out and punches him? It's like watching that muggle show, Jerry something or the other. Ooo Hermione has great punching technique. I'll have to get her to teach me how to do that… I would call her, but no one knows where they are do they? Oh well, I'll talk to her later. Ron keeps flinching, don't think he likes watching himself get beaten up. George is just doubled up laughing though, he's so odd.

"Ronald Weasley! You are in so much trouble when we get home, how dare you treat Hermione like that! I'm going to make you get a divorce! I did not raise you like that! Come on, let's go!"

Phew, they've gone. George is still laughing. Wonder where Fred and Hermione are…

Rutteroolz x


End file.
